The Power of Truth
by Flyer without Wings
Summary: The Flock meets Liliana, a rejected Itex experiment with some unusual powers. Later, they are forced to take her with them or she'll die. Can the Flock take the pressure of returning to battle? Or the feelings that come with her? Rated for safety.
1. This Could Prove Intersting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Max Ride but I do own the plot and Liliana.

**Liliana POV**

"Class, we have two new students. Their names are Nicholas and Jeff. Their parents are traveling missionaries and I hope that you'll make them feel very welcome," the teacher eyed the class piercingly.

_We have two temporary students. Their names are Fang and Iggy. They have no idea who their parents are._

I sighed and brushed my hair out of my eyes, studying the two boys at the front of the class. The first boy, Fang, was very tall, with dark hair and onyx eyes. He looked strong, but closed off and silent. He would be one to hold his secrets close. I smiled. Not that that would make a difference to me. The other boy, Iggy, was even taller and looked just as strong. However, he has the eyes of someone blind. Yet I could tell he was listening to every sound the class made and could probably distinguish our individual breathing patterns by now. Hmmm.

What would cause these boys to lie about their names and who their parents were? If they were nomadic, which it sounded like they were, then the weren't from an orphanage or they wouldn't even bothering enrolling in school. But they never knew their parents. Unless they……no. That was impossible. Nevertheless, I would investigate.

I went through the rest of the morning in a haze of impatience, constantly watching the clock, waiting for it to reach lunch where I could talk to Fang. When the bell finally rang signaling our release, I was out the door in seconds. Then I composed my self before walking over to Fang.

"Hello. My name is Liliana. I'm in your English class." I said quickly.

"Oh, hello. I'm Nick." _Fang_ "Nice to meet you." He had an incredible voice. Slightly dark and alluring without trying to be.

"I'm glad you're in our class." Now why on earth did I say that? I must sound like an incredibly horny moron. Well, no taking it back now.

"Why?" Fang looked at her sharply.

"You're very intriguing. I have to ask. Have you ever heard of Itex?" There goes all pretense of subtlety.

"No, not ever." _Yes._

I smiled. "I thought so Fang."

He seemed to tense up and go into a fighter's stance. "How do you know my name?" he whispered.

"You are not the only Itex experiment that is loose in the world. You know that already."

**Fang POV**

Well, I guess we could go to school for a few months. It's not as if the government officials can keep us for long, but having an expected bed and regular meals sounded a bit to good to pass up right now. I watched the class and the teacher introduced me and Iggy. I had already memorized escape routes. One face caught my eye. It was a girl in the fourth row, fifth seat from the right. She had hair that shown like a starless night sky that curled just under her chin. She brushed it away from her eyes impatiently. They were royal blue with just a hint of silver in them. She seemed to be listening to the teacher and something else at the same time. Kind of like Max with the Voice. I shook his head and walked to my seat to begin the day.

The rest of the morning was pretty ordinary. More introductions, more learning. Did you know that the scientists even demoted Pluto from being a planet? First they control what genes they put in people, then they control what is actually a planet. What next? Also, a lot of flirtatious glances from the girls. Is this what all 16 year old guys feel like? That the girls are determined to hunt them down and claim them? Anyway, things were ordinary until lunch.

Near the beginning, the girl I had noticed from first period walked toward me. Iggy was over talking to Nudge and I couldn't see Max so I was on my own. I sighed inwardly and waited to see what she had to say.

"Hello. My name is Liliana. I'm in your English class." Wow, her voice certainly matched the pixie looks. And those eyes. I had never seen anything like them.

I had to pull himself away from the force of those eyes to respond, "Oh, hello. I'm Nick."

"I'm glad that you're in my class." she said.

"Why?" I looked at her sharply. Was this going to be another Lissa? I did not want to go through that again, even though Max wouldn't get jealous this time. Just laugh.

"You're very intriguing. I have to ask. Have you ever heard of Itex?"

She couldn't possibly know. "No, not ever."

She just smiled. "I thought so Fang."

I tensed and slipped into my fighter's stance. "How do you know my name?" I whispered.

"You are not the only Itex experiment that is loose in the world. You know that already." Then a group of her friends swarmed up to her and swept her away, bombarding her with questions about various things. I just stood staring after her.

"Nick? You look like you've seen a ghost. Or a girl that actually attracts your interest. If it is she must be positively gorgeous to compare with me."

I turned around and saw Max standing there. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes. One that I recognized as her finding a guy she thought might be worth the effort to date. She found one at every school but none of them had lasted beyond a month.

"Who is it now? I can at least tell you if they compare with your last one since we know none of them compare with _me_."

She just laughed. "I was thinking that guy over there. The one over there with the red-gold hair and the blue eyes. I think he is pretty cute and he was very nice and not to predatorial in science so I might have a chance. What do you think?"

"I think that he is too handsome to still be single but you could try your charms. They've worked well enough before. You might even find one that lasts longer than Brian's month. However, I don't think anyone will beat my year." Max punched him in the arm.

"So who's the girl that you think will beat _my_ year? You haven't even looked at any other girls after me." She tossed her hair playfully.

I suddenly became far more serious and Max could tell. You lowered her voice and asked, "What happened?"

"Do you see the girl over there? Night black hair with the blue eyes. She knew my name."

Max raised her eyebrow. "You are at a school where people often use names."

I rolled my eyes. "No. She called me Fang." Max stared at me and her eyes opened wider. I quickly related the whole conversation.

She smiled grimly and murmured, "I think that I need to meet this girl."

I led her over to where Liliana was sitting. As one, all of her friends swiveled to look at me and fell silent. Their scrutiny made the beginnings of a blush creep up my neck. "Uhh…Liliana? Can I talk to you for a second?" I stuttered.

"Of course." she rose gracefully from the cluster of her friends and told them she'd be back. We walked for a short distance to a more secluded section. Then Max smiled at Liliana.

"Hi. I'm Max. I just wanted to talk with you about the conversation you had with Nick earlier. I have some questions. How did you hear about Itex and how did you know his name?"

"Well, it is as I told Fang, you are not the only Itex experiment that is living in the world. Not all of them have gifts like yours, but each gift that allows the experiment to survive is a blessing and a curse in its own way. I have my own gift and it tells me many things that no one else knows." she said.

Max was getting impatient. "Will you talk straight? Tell me exactly how you knew! What is your gift?"

Liliana suddenly blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm so used to talking in riddles and half-truths to disguise my gift. It is not as easily disguised as yours."

"Well, what is it then?" Max nearly screamed.

"I can always tell when I'm being lied to and what the truth is behind the lie. I'm an enhanced truthsayer."

"A truthsayer? And what is that supposed to mean?" Max asked. Her voice dangerously quiet. Uh-oh.

"Well, someone at Itex heard stories about people that could tell when they were being lied to and they wanted to see if they could enhance the quality so then the person would not only know that they are being lied to but would know the truth as well. I am the result. So that was how I knew Fang's real name. When the teacher spoke I heard what was actually true."

"So if you were such a successful experiment, why did they let you go?" Max had not gotten any less suspicious, and I had to admit, I was also suspicious of her story now.

"Because I wasn't a success. I was a failure. Oh I knew when someone was lying to me and what the truth was, but there was a side effect to this. Now I can not lie. Believe me I've tried." The bitterness is her voice on those last words could have been apparent to anyone with half an ear.

"So if you were such a failure, how is it you were not destroyed?" Max wondered, still looking daggers at Liliana.

"Both of my parents were high up in the Itex hierarchy. They pulled some strings arguing that since the only thing was that I couldn't lie and I knew the truth then I wouldn't be a danger to anyone. And I wouldn't interfere with Itex in anyway. So they brought me here and I live as normal a life as possible and the School comes and checks up on me every now and then." she shrugged her shoulders. "If you do not believe me that is ok. I did not mean any harm. But I needed to tell Fang that I knew his name somehow otherwise it would slip out some time and then you would all leave because you would think I was a spy. I just thought I needed to tell you."

Max looked at her. I could see the wheels turning in her head. Finally she gave a small sigh and said, "I think that you should meet the rest of the flock. It could prove interesting." Liliana merely nodded her consent.


	2. Meeting the Flock

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Max Ride because if I did I'd have way more money to buy books. However, I own Liliana and this idea.

**Liliana POV**

"So we'll meet you at the front of the school after the bell. I would rather this got done sooner than later." Max made it sound like this was going to be a horrendous ordeal. But for which one of us I had no clue. Just then the bell rang and she dragged Fang off. They must have the next class together. I shrugged my shoulders and turned for my World Civilization class.

After school I found Max and Fang waiting for me. Iggy must have gone ahead, but I didn't mind. If I asked the right questions I might be able to find out more about these people I was going to meet. I asked quickly, "I hope you don't mind if I call my parents real quick. That way I can have all afternoon to meet the flock."

Max just glowered at me so Fang said softly, "Go ahead and call. Just don't take too long."

I dialed quickly and told my parents that I was going home with some of the new people at school to help them. They agreed and I hung up. Max was looking at me with an interesting expression on her face. "What?"

"You managed to hide almost everything you just found out about us without telling a single lie. I begin to see what you mean when you say you are used to speaking in half-truths. It must be the only way you can have a conversation." Max commented.

"Oh, well, I suppose. Shall we go?" I asked, a little flustered. I'd never thought of it that way.

"All right. This way." Max stalked off. Fang shrugged his shoulders, gave me a half-smile and followed. I was stunned by the effect of that smile and had to jog a bit to catch up with them.

We walked for about 20 minutes until we got to a part of town I hadn't been in before. Max was completely mute the entire way down so I didn't dare ask any questions about the people I was going to meet. I would find out soon enough anyway. At last we stopped at a small house, painted in a kind of cream with a grey trim. It was a completely forgettable house but I suppose they would want it that way if they didn't stay in one place for long. Max walked up to the door and motioned me inside without a word. Once inside she called out, "Flock! We have someone you all should meet." Then the room filled with the most incredible mix of people I had ever seen.

First in was Iggy from earlier. I hadn't realized quite how tall he was at the time but now I realize he must be well over 6 feet. My five feet felt inadequate for being in the same room as him. Next came in a young girl, who must have been about 8. She was the most angelic thing I had ever seen with light blue eyes and white blond hair. She looked at me and gave me the sweetest smile. I felt that she probably knew everything about me already.

Then a boy practically tumbled in the room. He looked similar to the young girl so I guess that they must be siblings. He had this excited look on his face and through the door he had come through I could see this mass of wires and plastic. I had no idea what it could possible be.

Finally, this girl with very dark skin and dark chocolate eyes ran in. She took one look at me and started talking as fast as I have ever heard anyone talk. "Hello! What's your name? My name is Tiffany-Krystal." _Nudge_ my mind interrupted. "I'm sooooo excited to meet you. Were you in one of Max's or Nick's classes? What..." Iggy had placed a hand over her mouth and smiled in apology.

"Everyone, this is Liliana. Fang and I met her at school." I saw everyone's eyes widen when she said Fang. That made me even more nervous. "She was another Itex experiment. She has to tell the truth and if you lie to her she will know what the truth is."

Iggy asked quietly before Nudge could start talking again, "Is there a way we can test that?"

They all turned to me. "Well…one thing should work. You could say two things that are true, and one that is a lie, and I would have to tell you which one was the lie and what was the truth, which would confirm both aspects of my gift."

The young girl turned to me. "Gift?"

"That was what I always called it because it was just enhancing something that was already a part of me. So it is not really a power and it is not really a curse so I just called it a gift." I'd never really thought of it quite like that but the moment I said it I knew it was true. Interesting. The things I discover about myself when I talk freely to others. I think that I like not having to hide things.

Iggy spoke again. "I'll give it a shot. I once had eyesight that was taken from me. Nudge has visited France. Fang dated Max for a month."

My voice was silent until the last one. "Fang dated Max for a full year."

They all looked at each other than back at me. Max stepped forward and eyed me again.

"We never posted on the blog when we started dating. In fact, I don't think that we posted it until about 3 months after and what you say is true. I guess that we'll have to believe you then." She didn't look too excited about this but she wasn't looking daggers at me anymore so that is a good start. We might even become friends. Who knows, anything is possible.

"That is like, so cool. I wish I could do that. Of course, I can find out anything I want to on a computer so it is kinda similar but …"

"NUDGE!!!" The rest of the flock screamed in unison. I have to admit, I was amazed by the sheer amount she could say in one breath.

Then the young girl started talking quietly, "My name is Angel." Makes sense, she looks just like one. "I guess you are a part of the flock now."

"No, she's not." Damn. I forgot my power doesn't work when someone says I guess. They aren't lying then. Max was the one that said that. "She has her own family and she would be a burden to us when we leave." Max saw the looks of the rest of the flock and lightened a little. "She can be a kind of auxiliary member until we leave. Then we can keep in contact with her by email."

"Ok." Angel looked a little crestfallen.

The blonde boy stepped forward then. "My name is the Gasman, but most people just call me Gazzy."

I smiled. I never could resist young people. They never tried to lie to you so I didn't have to worry about hearing double like I usually do. I've gotten used to it, but it still gives me a massive headache if I have to listen double too much. "Very nice to meet you." Right then my phone rang.

I answered it, knowing it would be my mother. She told me to come home so I turned to the flock reluctantly. "I have to go, but will I see you guys at school tomorrow?"

This time Fang spoke after being silent for so long. "Yes, we'll be there." I smiled and turned to leave, because they were going to be there. And maybe, just maybe, I could become friends with them all. I've never had friends I could share everything with, but I knew with them I would be able to.

**Please review. Give me your thoughts so I can make it better because I like the story but if you don't I'd like to know why. **

**-Flyer without Wings**


	3. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Max Ride but I do own Liliana and this idea. And PLEASE review this time. I got NO reviews on my second chapter and I would really love the feedback. PLEASE REVIEW and I will love you FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!

**Liliana POV**

"So, who were the new kids and what were you helping them with?" Mom asked as I wandered in. She arched one of her eyebrows. "You were over there for quite some time."

Right before I had gone I had helped Gazzy with his homework so then I would have an excuse without lying. "Oh, some new kids that are here temporarily since they continually travel due to their circumstances. I helped the youngest boy, who they call Gazzy with some of his homework. They noticed I was pretty good at English and Gazzy needed help."

"All right. How many kids in the family?" Her suspicion had not quite let up even though she knew I couldn't lie. Damn. I hated speaking in half-truths. It got so complicated after awhile. Yet I couldn't tell everything.

"Well, there are 6. Three of them are juniors, one was in 8th grade, but she was taking an advanced computer class so she was at the high school for part of the day, the young boy was in 5th grade, and the youngest girl was in 3rd. They were very nice. I hope you don't mind if I hang out with them again? They are new to town and would appreciate a friend." I held my breath. If she forbade me to go then I would have to stick with policy otherwise she would find out. Please oh please oh please oh please.

"You can hang out with them, of course. Just don't get too attached to them. Families of 6 never stay here long." She turned back to the dishes and I gave a small sigh of relief. I walked quickly back to my room.

I looked around my familiar sanctuary as I shut the door on the outside world. Hundreds of books covered the walls nearly to the ceiling. The pale blue color of the walls could barely be seen between the mysteries, the science fiction, the romance novels, the fantasy books, and the wild adventures. I had always seen books as a way to escape the world. Nothing was expected of me and I didn't have to pretend anything. I also couldn't read a written lie so I could enjoy a story unhindered. My desk was stacked with piles of poetry books like Emily Dickinson and classic novels like Pride and Prejudice. My dresser was almost hidden under the stories of coming of age and discovery of self. Horror books and stories of self reliance peeked out of my closet. I felt safe at last. I collapsed of my bed and thought about the days events. This was exactly like something out of a story. Who knows? Maybe someday I can tell my story and say it was all a make-believe adventure. No one else would know but me.

I thought of Fang again. My mind had turned to thoughts of him often. I had never thought about anyone this much. I remember the way he had looked when bantering with Max. The smile had reached his eyes and they had changed from a deep, echoing black to something that reminded me again of the sparkling gem I had first thought of. Then, when my friends had fallen silent after so obviously talking about him, a faint pink had crept into his cheeks that had made him look so innocent for just a minute. The way his mouth had curved when he had given me that half smile, the way my stomach had seemed to flutter….I started. Why was I thinking that? I couldn't love him after barely meeting him could I? I mean he was handsome sure, but they probably wouldn't stay for very long anyway. Besides, there was very little possibility of him asking me out and even if he did, a long-distance relationship like this would be almost impossible to keep. I suppose I'll have to rely even more on my skill of telling half-truths. Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! Why couldn't I ever have a moderately easy time?

**Fang POV**

"Fang, why doesn't Max like Liliana? Every time I try to find out she locks her thoughts." Angel looked chagrined and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"I think that she doesn't like the idea of someone being able to find out all about us just by talking to us. We do tell a lot of lies to get by so the fact that there is a girl here who can learn more about us every time we lie is probably a little scary for Max. But Max doesn't like to admit she's scared so she wouldn't want you to read that from her. But she still can't control my mouth."

"I heard that!" Max screamed from her room. I chuckled.

"By the way, what did Liliana look like anyway? If she is as pretty as her voice she has got to be incredible." Iggy commented.

"I think Fang could give the best description. He thinks that she is really pretty too." Angel said sweetly. I glared.

"Well, she is very short, only about 5 feet high. She is thin and looks almost fragile. She has a heart shaped face and her hair is the color of the sky when every star has gone out and even the moon is hidden. Her eyes are royal blue. But there is silver that shoots out from the center in streaks so her eyes seem to sparkle. She looks almost like a faerie." I was surprised by my own description of her. The only time I had ever been that poetic was when I……but that is not possible. I could not be falling in love with a girl I barely knew!

"I can picture her perfectly now. You know, I think that is the clearest description of something I've ever gotten." Iggy turned back to the….whatever it was he and Gazzy were building.

"Well, I'm going to head on to bed. It is rather tiring _trying to keep my thoughts to myself all the time_." I said, glaring pointedly at Angel. She only smiled.

"Night." Gazzy and Iggy chorused, not even bothering to look up from their building.

"It will definitely be interesting to see what happens tomorrow." I muttered.

**So, bits of my summary are falling into place. What do you think? Review soon because I would love to have at least a couple reviews before posting again. Thanks!! **

**-Flyer without Wings**


	4. Watching Death

**Thank you very much to magicwingedgirl, vampyrhippo, and yascarocks for reviewing. You are the best! I really appreciate it. I still don't own Maximum Ride. **

**Chapter 4**

**Liliana POV**

Weeks passed and I grew closer to the flock. They still did not trust me completely, especially Max but I was working to change that. I was able to keep my feelings for Fang a secret and I was able to keep the flock's true nature a secret from my parents. If they found out, they would report it to the School and I would_ not_ be the cause of that. Things were peaceful and all of us were happy. Then one day, that all changed.

I was walking home from school that day since it was sunny and the flock went out flying. I got to my house and quickly walked inside. "Mom? Dad? I'm home." Silence greeted me. Something wasn't right.

I ran into the kitchen and I was horrified. My mom lay on the floor in a pool of dark red blood. She was slashed horribly and I screamed. I collapsed next to my mom and felt a tear slide slowly down my face. I realized Dad wasn't there so I stumbled through the rooms until I got to my parents' room. I saw my dad cornered there by a wolf _thing _trying to fight it with a lamp.

"Get away from him!" I screamed at the thing. It glanced over its shoulder and I caught a glimpse of its claws. They were painted a deep red. This was the thing that had killed my mom.

It ignored what I said and knocked aside the lamp my father was using easily, almost casually. It moved forward suddenly and before I could react, my father was crumbling to the floor with the same slash marks as my mother.

"You bastard! Why did you kill them? _Why are you here?_" I shrieked.

"No reason. I just wanted to visit you." the thing snarled.

_I was ordered to kill your parents and you. You are dangerous now._

I looked around the room desperately until my eyes fell on the poker for the fireplace. I grabbed it and ran at the thing, attempting to mark it, kill it, bruise it, do _anything_ that would affect it. It roared and lunged for me. I leaped out of the way, tucking into a roll before slamming into the wall. I had dropped the poker then so I dodged a second time before scrambling to grab the poker. I reached it and rolled around, deflecting the claws from my chest. It scratched my shoulder instead. I screamed as I felt the skin tear, but luckily it wasn't deep. I fought to stand up because suddenly I had trouble seeing. I raised the poker again to try and defend myself, but I knew my luck was running out. I had no strength to fight this thing. In one smooth move, it knocked the poker out of my hand and tore it in half, as if it put up no more resistance than a single piece of tissue paper. I backed up against the wall, but I did not turn and run. I had this odd feeling that I wanted to watch my attacker as I died. It raised its claws for the killing swipe, its eyes gleaming with triumph. I watched with an almost deadly calm as its arm began its fatal descent when the window smashed.

**So, it is kinda a short chapter but it leaves you in supense. Please review as soon as possible.**


	5. Something's Not Right

**Chapter 5-Fang POV **For some reason, I had felt really restless all day. It wasn't that things were going badly with the flock, I just had this feeling that something bad was going to happen and I couldn't stop it. I had survived school but the feeling just kept building and building. I finally decided to solve the whole problem by flying. We had told Liliana we were all flying but in truth, flying on completely sunny days wasn't very smart. Thankfully clouds had begun to gather so I would be a little less noticeable. I went out into the backyard and just stood for a moment. I could hear the chirp of a bird, the creak of the nearby swings, all the usual sounds. But it was far too quiet. Like everything was waiting for me to do something that I hadn't done. I quickly snapped out my wings and took flight.

Up in the air, everything was so much simpler. Nothing could disturb me. I decided to fly over Liliana's house, just to make sure everything was ok. I mean, it's not like I was really _worried_ or anything but…it was still good just to check with this weird feeling. I soared high above the sleepy city until I got to her house. It was a simple one story house painted a creamy white with a blue trim I've heard referred to as 'colonial.' It looked fine; I guess I was just panicking for no reason…wait a minute. The door is open. Her family never leaves it open. Ok, ok, so I've flown over here a couple times just to check it out, what of it? Anyway, I guess I should go check.

As I got closer I heard Liliana scream "Get away from him!" I tired to fly faster but I was already at my limit. I didn't care if I was seen. Some one was here that shouldn't be. Three guesses who.

"You bastard! Why did you kill them? _Why are you here?_" Shit. Her parents were dead. They may have been creeps who let Itex experiment on her as a baby but they had saved her life after and they had loved her. And now they were dead. I really hope it wasn't the flocks fault. I hadn't heard whosever response that was down there but then I heard her scream. It had come from her parents' room. I checked my speed a bit because I wasn't going to help her dead. I was flying toward the window and I could see into the room. Liliana was standing there with her back against the wall, head raised in defiance. A cut from her shoulder was bleeding, but it wasn't too bad. It was an Eraser who raised its hand to kill her when I crashed into the window.

My momentum carried me straight into the Eraser so it missed Liliana. We both slammed into the wall and the Eraser's head rammed into the wall. I gave it a good kick to the base of the neck, just to be safe. Liliana continued to stare at one corner of the room. I turned toward to follow her eyes and saw her father laying there. I could see that there was no hope for him, and I really didn't want to find her mother who probably looked the same. The sparkle had dimmed in Liliana's eyes and I quietly held her in my arms for a moment before sweeping her up bridal style and carrying her out the window. The only place for her now was with the Flock. I just had to make Max see that. On the flight back she seemed frozen, like she was in shock from what she had seen. Finally I could stand the silence no longer. I know, I know, Mr. Cool and Silent didn't like it but it wasn't so much the silence as the emotions behind it.

"What happened back there?"

Her voice was dull as she answered, almost as if she was just repeating what she was told. "I walked in and the door was open. I called out and no one answered. I checked the kitchen first and found my mother there. She was…." she seemed to struggle with the words for a minute. "She was…dead. I walked back to my parents' room and saw that thing over my father. I cried out for it to get away from him, but it just killed him and then turned to face me. It killed them because of me. It was supposed to kill me too. I'm dangerous now." She paused for a bit. I could tell that the Eraser had said something else and this was what her power told her. I waited for her to continue. "I saw the fire poker nearby and I tried to injure it. I did nothing and it just ripped the poker away from me. It was about to kill me when you came."

I decided to ask one more question. "Do you have any other relatives? Anywhere else you could go?" I was really hoping the answer would be no. Then I could convince the Flock to take her in and she would be safe.

"No. Both of my parents' parents died years ago and they had no brothers or sisters. It's just me now I guess."

She lapsed into silence again. She seemed so empty. I flew as quickly as I could back to the house and landed lightly in the backyard. I put Liliana down and guided her inside before seating her on the couch just inside the back door. I could hear the music coming from Max's room and I walked upstairs and knocked on her door. She yanked the door open in irritation but when she saw my expression she waited.

"Call the rest of the Flock. We need to have a meeting. Now." She nodded and turned to gather them, having Angel call out to Iggy and Gazzy who had been out doing God knows what. I walked downstairs and sat by Liliana on the couch who hadn't moved at all. She didn't even look up, just stared at her hands. The clouds that had been gathering earlier started thundering in the background. Slowly, everyone gathered in surprise. Max raised one eyebrow at me. I looked around quietly and saw Angel start crying. I guess she had just read Liliana's mind.

"Guys, I know you all are curious why Liliana's here and why I called a Flock meeting because of it. Well, Liliana's parents were killed today by an Eraser and she was supposed to have died with them. She has no other family members and Itex now considers her dangerous. I think we need to decide if she should join the Flock."


	6. Decisions and Discoveries

**Chapter 6-Fang POV**

Every single Flock member exploded with opinions on the subject. I looked anxiously at Liliana but she hadn't even looked up when I had asked that.

Nudge, "That would be so cool cause then we could know when someone was lying and she's really nice and…"

Gazzy, "She's really smart and could be our teacher and help us with math so then we would be better in school if we went back…"

Angel, "Fang likes her a lot and she is so nice and she could help Max be our mommy…"

Iggy, "We would have to figure out other transportation routes but it would be nice to have another person on guard…."

Max, "Absolutely not. There is no way I am hauling around some human girl who can't defend herself, bringing more trouble…"

Liliana turned and ran outside. The rest of the Flock looked shocked and I was about to run after her when Angel grabbed my arm. "She needs a little time to be alone. After we decide then you should go talk to her." I turned back to the group and held up my hand for silence. Behind me, I heard it begin to rain.

"I understand your concerns Max. But she did something really good today. She may not be as strong as we are physically but I think that she could adapt to our lifestyle easily." The Flock were all exchanging glances. It was obvious that I intended to say quite a bit and that was unheard of. But I needed them to see that taking Liliana in was the only option. "Liliana told me what happened. She walks in, realizes something is wrong and finds her mother dead on the kitchen floor. She runs to find her father and sees him killed by the Eraser. She doesn't turn and run screaming, she doesn't collapse on the floor and cry like many humans would, she reacts. She discovers that the Eraser was sent to kill her and her family because she was dangerous to Itex now. She grabs the only weapon near at hand and tries to attack it, but it breaks it easily in half. Still she does not act the terrified human. She looks the Eraser in the eye as it is about to kill her. I got there then and took care of it. But don't you see? If we don't take her with us, they'll just send another Eraser and without us there she will die. She's light, I could probably carry her easily and if I got tired, Iggy could probably take her for a bit. Couldn't you Ig?" Iggy gave me a quick nod and I nearly sighed in relief. That was at least one person on my side.

_Actually everyone except Max really wants her to be here, so just work on sorting out the practical bits with Max so then you can go tell her. _Angel thought at me.

"She eats less than we do. Less than most humans in fact so it wouldn't be that hard to get more food for her. We can teach her to fight and even if she isn't as strong as us, we can probably turn that to our own advantage in fighting Erasers because they won't expect her to be able to do anything."

"So you are expecting Erasers to follow us again. We solved that problem two years ago and now you are asking me to put us all in danger again over some girl that has caught your eye?" Max sneered.

"Would you rather we left her knowing she would die and we could have saved her?" I shot back. Max didn't say anything.

"Max. You once had to save the world and you did it, which saved billions of human lives. You released any prisoners of Itex wherever you could so then they could try to find their own ways and be in control of their own lives. Why is this girl any different?"

I waited. I knew that I had Max but I had to give her time to say so. After a minute she muttered, "Fine. But you are in charge of her. And you had better go find her before she falls prey to an Eraser anyway." I nearly smiled in elation and I turned to go tell Liliana the good news.

**Liliana POV**

I heard Fang's question but I couldn't even bring myself to look up. The tears inside me just wouldn't come and I felt frozen. This was it, they were really gone. That thing had killed them and I would never see them again. Now it was a matter of joining the Flock if they'd let me or going to an orphanage and dying in a few days. What did it matter anyway? Max would never let me join the Flock so what was the point in caring? Finally, I could stand it no longer and I ran out into their back yard, ignoring the looks of shocks on their faces. I ran for a few minutes until I had gotten out of direct sight of the house. If they wanted to find me they could, but now they couldn't watch me.

I'd heard that claps of thunder in the house and just then it started to rain. I stood and turned my head to the sky and let the rain drops slide down my face. The tears that wouldn't come earlier flowed freely now. I thought about all the things that had happened every since I had met the Flock and how empty everything really was before then. Before them it had just been a continual parade of school days that only varied in who was shunning me that day. Since I couldn't lie I would rat out so many people without meaning to and I had gotten several beating after school over it and then I would have to come up with some excuse that wasn't lying but wasn't the truth either or I would have just been jumped again. It was always a dance of words, trying to make sure I didn't lose too many friends because of my gift. I continually hid in the refuge that books lent me. Other people, other places, other problems, it was so easy to hide in the world of people that would never expect anything of me or turn on me. Suddenly, I realized how meaningless that all had been.

I slowly tried to let myself go and forget it all, if just for a little while. I felt as if my mind was slowly becoming more aware of the things around me, and of all the things in me like it was expanding. But it didn't stop. It seemed to continue to expand until I filled the area. I was the storm clouds, emptying themselves of their heavy burden of life-giving rain. I was each individual raindrop as it fell to the Earth. I was the raindrops that fell on my prone body. As the rain drops, I could feel someone step out of the nearby house. I fell on his face, sliding slowly down…

I pulled back into myself with a jerk. What had just happened? I'd felt like I was the rain and then Fang came out side and…..never mind. Well, I must have just gone completely crazy because someone doesn't just become part of the rain, it doesn't happen like that.

"Liliana? I need to talk to you about something." I could feel myself freeze. It _had_ been Fang. I didn't have any time to figure out what I did though because I had to find out what Fang had to say.

I turned around slowly and was stunned again by how handsome he was. It was like the first time all over again. His deep brown hair curled slightly in the soaking rain. The rain slid off his olive skin as if he was marble standing there. But his expression was anything but stony. He was smiling slightly and his eyes were alight. He stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. My heart must have stopped before it started beating three times as fast. I'd been too deep in grief to notice it before, but his arms were incredibly well muscled. I would have been perfectly happy to remain in his arms forever.

"Welcome to the Flock Liliana. You have officially been accepted as a new member."

I pulled back in surprise. "What??? I'm a new member? But I can't fly, I'm not near as strong as all of you, Max doesn't like me very much…" I trailed off when I looked at him.

"Did you really think we would leave you here to die?" He smiled and I'm sure the world must have stopped. "Now come on, we need to get you out of the rain. Nudge will be dying to completely redo your wardrobe and later we should go grab anything you feel you really need." He slung his arm over my shoulder and began steering me back to the house. I wanted to snuggle against him but I didn't want to push it. I had all the time in the world to discover what he felt now.

As we walked back, the rain continued to fall, caressing me on its slow path to nourish the earth. I could feel the rain calling me to join with it again, but I remained where I was. I could discover what this all meant later. For now, I wanted to feel what it was like to be right here. I realized Fang had started saying something and quickly turned my attention to him.

"Liliana, I wanted to tell you that everyone agreed to making you a member. Even Max. She may not seem very happy about it but she wouldn't choose anything else and you just have to give her a little time. She doesn't trust you yet, no matter how many times Angel will reassure you but she will come around. And Liliana…"

I interrupted him, "Please, just call me Lily."

He gave me that gorgeous, heart stopping half-smile again. "Lily. I like that."

Just then we got back to the house and I could see the whole Flock waiting for us. Showtime.

**Hope that you liked the chapter. Please tell me if anything was confusing, but if it was, I'll make things clearer in coming chapters. PLEASE review. Thanks. **

**Flyer**


	7. The New Member

**Chapter 7-Liliana POV**

As soon as everyone saw us they started running to us, babbling excitedly. I tried to listen but the cacophony of voices make that impossible so I just smiled and laughed and nodded like I knew what they were saying. Then Max came out and everyone quieted down.

"Max, I…." she didn't even let me finish.

"First thing you need to know as part of the Flock. I lead. I _occasionally_ will ask for advice but I give final decisions. Yes, I'm going to let you stay but that is only because there is no other alternative. Do _not_ be a more of a burden then you will already be since we will have to carry you and most likely defend you now. We are going to move on since your parents' death will raise questions and if we are to get you out it has to be soon. Tomorrow you can get your things and then we move. I hope that you are up to it." She turned and left as quickly as she had come.

_There is an alternative but it is one I won't consider because I don't want someone's death on my conscious._

"Don't worry about Max. She is just worried about all the problems that Itex is causing again. She had nearly destroyed it to 2 years ago and then there was all the legalities since Itex knew she could do it again if they started causing problems. She doesn't like that deaths are happening near her. She will be better soon." Angel smiled sweetly up eat me and I could hear no lie in her statements. Maybe I have some hope of being friends with Max. I certainly admire her enough as it is.

"You should come inside now because it is really wet and you are soaking through. You could catch a cold and that would be no fun. I know because I had one once and I could barely fly because I was sneezing so much and I don't think that Fang or Iggy would like to be sneezed on since they are the ones that are going to carry you when we fly but…"

"NUDGE!" Everyone yelled in unison. I had to stifle a laugh at her embarrassed expression.

"I'm sorry. I promised Iggy I wouldn't talk too much but…" Iggy shot her a warning glance and she shut her mouth.

Fang calmly led me inside. He was about to sit me down on the couch again when Angel and Nudge ran up at grabbed my arms, shouting behind them that they would get me something dry. They led me down the short, bare hallway and up the stairs to the room in the back.

"This is my room. I hope you like it because I did a little decorating, but not very much because we can't take that much with us but I always think that it is nice when we stay in a house to leave a little of me behind because then it is like introducing myself to a million people without having to actually talk to them and…" Angel must have sent her a thought because she abruptly shut up.

Then Angel opened the door. The room had a light blue paint on the walls and a deeper blue carpet on the floor. I got the feeling that those parts had already been there along with the deep double bed. But the rest must have been Nudge. Clothes littered the floor in piles. Posters of the Taylor Twins and the Jonas Brothers covered the walls. Paper chains hung from the ceiling in blues, greens, and purples. I smiled at the room.

"It's lovely." Nudge fairly glowed with pleasure.

"Now let's get you into some proper clothes. Those wet things won't hold you for very long." They hustled me into Nudge's room, stripped me of my wet clothes and sat me down on her bed. I felt awkward just sitting there in my underwear and bra so I tucked my legs up against my chest as the two girls dove into Nudge's closet and started throwing clothes onto the bed. Finally, they turned in unison and looked at me.

"Try on the outfits. We can find at least one that fits so then you will be set."

I shrugged my shoulders and began trying on the clothes that they had picked. Many of them were a little big but near the bottom of the pile I found the perfect out fit. It was simple. The top was a midnight blue peasant blouse with silver snaking through it so it matched my eyes. The jeans were faded with flowers etched in silver on the pockets. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. I was stunned. I looked really pretty. Angel and Nudge smiled when they saw my expression.

"Now you are set. Let's go back down stairs. It's almost dinner."

**Please review. It makes it so much more fun that way and I feel like my story is actually being read. If you hate it tell me why. That is better than silence any way.**

** Flyer**


	8. Max's True Feelings

**Chapter 8-Fang POV**

I looked up just as Lily was coming down and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. I managed to control my expression, but if I had been anybody else I think my jaw would have dropped. She was gorgeous. The shirt she was wearing was the same color as her eyes, complete with silver swirling slowly through it. The slim jeans actually made her appear taller with silver glinting softly at the pockets. She smiled shyly at me. I wanted to run over and pull her into my arms, like I did to Max when we dated. I glanced at Angel and saw her smiling. Damn, she must have read my mind. Her smile got bigger as I thought that which just confirmed it.

Max stalked in. She glanced up and scowled at Lily before turning to the rest of us. "Dinner." She turned and went back into the kitchen.

Lily looked disappointed, but she hid the expression quickly. I was surprised. Max was outright hostile, why did she try so hard to be friends? Even in the weeks before Max had never been that friendly and she had always tried to be kind. I asked her about it sometimes but never really got a straight answer. I shrugged my shoulders and followed Angel and Nudge into the kitchen, walking next to Lily. I don't think she realizes how beautiful she is. I would love to see her fly. But she doesn't have wings, so that is silly.

**Max POV**

I quickly looked around the room as I entered it and my eyes found Liliana. She was standing at the top of the stairs smiling shyly at Fang in the borrowed clothes. She looked gorgeous. I saw Fang trying to control his expression. Wow, this is really big. He hasn't done that since he stopped dating me. I scowled at her before turning to the others. "Dinner." I turned and left quickly, heading for the kitchen.

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous. Fang is my right hand man and my best friend, but not my love interest. It is just a little weird seeing him fall again like he once had for me since he hadn't shown an interest in any of the girls we've met in the past year. And me? I flirt outrageously with everyone.

I paused there. I wasn't jealous, so why was I so angry at Liliana? Once I would have welcomed her with open arms since she needed help against Itex. Itex was hunting us anyway so what was one more reason? But that had all changed two years ago. After destroying the Itex headquarters and getting the Director locked up, the other surviving branches made a pact with us. It would not harm the Flock since we could easily take out the other branches if we wanted to. The governments in all of the countries were watching them much closer now so we didn't worry. We never stayed in one place for long, not because we ran, just because we wanted to see more. Every now and then officials for the government would catch up to us and order us in school for a little while. We'd stay as long as we wanted before moving on again and they couldn't stop us. But with Liliana that would all change. It would give Itex an excuse to fight us again. And we would run again.

I stopped in the hallway. I'd grown soft! That was why I didn't like Liliana. She was a reminder of everything that had happened before, when I'd been the leader of a rebel fighting group trying to survive rather than the leader of a nomadic group of outcasts. I hadn't had to make decisions anymore difficult then when we would move on and where too. With her in the group I would have to lead, fight, run. And I hadn't wanted to leave my comfortable life behind. Well too damn bad Max. You're a leader again. Let's see if you're worth it.

**Short chapter but I needed to explain Max. Also, it gives you a little bach story. Please review and tell me what you think! It would help a lot.**

**Flyer**


	9. Leaving at Last

**Chapter 9-Liliana POV**

Last night we had an amazing dinner. Iggy had cooked this delicious pot roast and mashed potatoes. It was absolutely heavenly. At first I was surprised by how much he had cooked but after watching everyone else eat I realized that there was no problem. I slept in a borrowed sleep shirt and pants in Nudge's room. It was the best sleep I'd had in weeks. After, rummaging through Nudge's closet and finding a second outfit that fit, I went downstairs. It was time to go back to my house before leaving it for good. I could feel myself start shaking. What if they were still there? I wasn't ready for this. But I put on a smile and went over to Fang.

"Are you ready?" Fang asked.

I could feel my smile falter a little. "Not really. But I have to go now anyway."

He nodded and we walked outside. We were going to fly over because it would be faster. Max wanted to get on the move as soon as possible. He picked me up, bridal style, and he began to fly. I could feel the air begin to call me again. I decided to experiment and let my mind stretch like before. This time, I tried to stay in my body at the same time though. I could feel myself streaming past Fang and I, moving around houses trees, blowing through grass. But I was still me, I could still look through my own eyes, still feel the wind that was me. I wonder if I could try to…..

"We're here. Let's go." Fang's voice shook me out of my thoughts as he put me down. I started shaking again as I saw my house. It looked so normal from the outside. But it wasn't. It never had been. And now it was just a house of death. I couldn't do it. There was no way. I started to shake my head and back away. Fang caught my arm and I looked up into his eyes. "I'll be right here. I'll protect you." I waited for a moment but heard nothing. I nodded once and started slowly for the house. The door was shut still and there was nothing stopping us going in so I guess no one knew about my parents yet. I breathed in and shut my eyes for a second before opening the door.

It looked pristine. I went into the kitchen first where my mother had been, but she was gone. There was no sign of blood. It had all been cleared away. I ran back to my parents room and saw that all traces of the battle yesterday were gone as well. My dad, the Eraser, the broken glass, the twisted fire poker, all gone and replaced. Itex must have come and taken it all away.

Fang stood behind me quietly as I looked around the room. I didn't even notice I was crying until I looked back at him and he brushed a tear away. "It's all gone. Everything. It's like it never happened. Like they just went on an unexpected trip."

"We should get your things." I couldn't read his face but I knew what he was telling me. It didn't matter now. The only way I could help my parents was by staying alive. And for that I had to leave.

I led him to my room and I opened the door, feeling self-conscious. This was the first time I had ever shown anyone else my room. I looked back at him automatically. No emotion showed on his face and for some odd reason, that comforted me. I turned back to the room and started putting things into my back pack. I packed a few sets of clothes into my backpack. I had some extra room and I looked about my sanctuary. I saw the picture of my family last summer and put that in my bag. I wanted to remember them. I also wanted to take a few books because I would go crazy without them, but I couldn't take too many. I caught sight of some of the more well-worn books which had always been my favorites. I grabbed The Secret Garden, Dragonsong, Dragonsinger, and Swallows and Amazons. They were books that I had read over and over again and I couldn't live without them.

I stood for another couple minutes looking at all the familiar sights. This was my last look. Finally, I turned back to Fang. "I'm ready." He nodded and we walked out of the house together, one last time.

**Fang POV**

I could see the pain clearly on her pain as she saw all the traces of yesterday gone. I could see how hurt she was that Itex had left nothing, even though it made it easier for her to leave. She walked to her room as if in a dream after I had suggested we get her stuff. When she opened the door she looked back as if in approval. I didn't show any emotion as usual, but she seemed to find comfort in that. Then she went inside.

As she packed her clothes I looked about. Hundreds of books covered all of the flat surfaces in the room. She looked relaxed for the first time since entering her house and I saw her reflected in her room. Suddenly, she paused and looked around the room. She grabbed a single picture and put it in her bag. Then she walked slowly to different shelves and grabbed four books, although I couldn't quite see their titles. She packed them carefully into her backpack. Then she stood there for several minutes, one strap of her backpack in her hand as she looked around her room. At last she turned around and said, "I'm ready." She walked out of the house without looking back.

I picked her up again as we headed back to meet the others at the house. She cradled the bag in her lap. She seemed only half there again, like she had the way there, but it wasn't an emptiness. It was more like when Nudge used her powers. Oh well. It gave me a few minutes to enjoy her without anyone else there.

We made it back quicker than I expected and I saw everyone was waiting for us out front. I put her down quickly and spoke softly in her ear since that seemed to bring her out of whatever trance she was in. "We're back." Everyone swarmed around us and began talking.

"What do your clothes look like?" Angel asked excitedly. Maybe Nudge's influence wasn't the best….

"Was it horrible to go back? I think it would be for…" Nudge was talking too much again. I couldn't even here Iggy and Gazzy between the two girls. Lily started trying to answer their questions as fast as they came.

Max cam straight to me. "What did she pack?"

"A few changes of clothes, a picture, probably of her family, and four paperback books. It didn't make her harder to carry." Max nodded and faded to the back of the group again. For whatever reason, Max had been a lot less hostile to Lily after last night. I wasn't quite sure why but I planned to find out. Finally, Max stopped all the questioning.

"You can continue this in the air. We've gotta fly." Then she turned, opened her graceful wings and took off. The others quickly did the same. I grabbed Lily again and took off after them. I heard her sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"All of you are so graceful in the air. Especially Max. It's obvious that you are all most comfortable in the air. All of your wings are so beautiful. Angel's snow white wings make her look like her namesake. Gazzy's wings are white and Iggy's wings are the color of maple trees. Both of them have beautifully pure colors showing how loyal they are until you get to the end where they are black, showing their fascination for bombs. Nudge's wings are generally brown but the russet and white streaks help show how varied her interests are. Your wings look as if a piece of night was torn away and shaped just for you. And Max's two-toned wings show how she is seen. Leader and mother, but also friend and sister. And then you have me. I have no wings so I'm just a burden to you all. I'm not near as strong as you so I won't be able to defend myself against Erasers. I can't lie which puts you in more danger. I'm also another mouth to feed. Why are you taking me with you?" She looked at me and I knew that even if I lied she would know the truth and trying to lie would hurt her more.

"You just pointed out a lot about the Flock. More than most people ever figure out. But you didn't take into account their feelings. Angel is excited that there is someone new who can help with the chores like getting firewood, cooking, and staying on watch and be sister as well. Gazzy is excited because you know more than all of us so you might be able to help him find out more so he can build better bombs. Nudge loves to have another person to talk to and a new friend who can share her clothes and be girly with her. Iggy sees in you someone that can share Max's load when she lets you. Max sees a girl in danger and remembers the feeling all too clearly." Why was I talking so much around her? I'd never done this before. But it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"And you? Why are you putting up with carrying me for miles?" I'd hoped she wouldn't ask that question. Well, I just wouldn't tell the whole truth.

"I saw a girl who was lost and alone, with a unique condition. Our group is the only one nearby that is not trying to kill you that understands. You are kind, honest, and you fit in easily with our group. Not many can do that. Do you believe me now?" I waited as I saw her pause for a minute.

"Yes. I do." She smiled and I could feel my heart melt. I was going to have to find a way to tell her. She was harder to hide from than Max. But not yet. I would have to try and find out how she felt first. If that was possible.

"Then relax. We have a long flight ahead of us and soon enough Angel and Nudge will fall back and start quizzing you on everything you could possibly know and quite a bit you don't. You might want to prepare for that." Her sweet laughter pealed off into the distance and I smiled. I actually smiled.

**So, I hope you liked it. I knwo Fang is talking alot but she trusts him most right now so it fits that he explains. Please review with any ideas you have.**

**Flyer**


	10. Tests

**Chapter 10-Liliana POV**

Fang was right. Soon enough, Nudge and Angel had fallen back and started asking me questions faster than I could understand let alone answer. I tried to respond as best I could, but I could feel Fang silently laughing. Max remained ahead of us, and Iggy and Gazzy had their heads as close as flight allowed, talking about who knows what. We flew for several hours like that until Max spotted a cabin that was secluded and surrounded by a forest. Perfect hideout, if there was no one there.

"There is no one there." She shouted before looking back at me. I realized she was finding out if people were there using my power. But, it had stayed silent so I just shook my head and we flew down. When we got there Fang put me down, but my legs had grown stiff and I stumbled back into his arms. I could feel my face heat up as he steadied me, continuing to hold me as I regained my balance. Finally, I felt steady and leaned away. I didn't need to be anymore obvious than I probably already was.

Iggy quickly picked the lock (Which I didn't know he could do, but hey, I don't know very much about them anyway. It's not like we talked about it.). Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy all ran in to pick their rooms. Screams of, "This one is mine! I call that one!" echoed through the house. Max, Iggy, Fang, and I all followed them inside to take the left over rooms. The cabin was big enough that we all got our own room which was pretty nice. The walls were light green and there was a dark green carpet on the floor. It had a big double bed that I just sank into. I laid there for a moment before going back outside. I was going to work on my power a bit more.

The next few weeks fell into a predictable pattern. A group would go foraging for food for the day. The rest of us would exercise, read, or (in Max and Fang's case) search out more information on where Erasers were and where we could travel to next. I always found a quiet spot to work on my power because I discovered that I could do some pretty interesting things now.

The first thing was that I could shape the air into solid forms. They would still be invisible, but I knew exactly where they were. I could even make multiple ones at the same time. I was experimenting with this when Angel found me. I had been making stairs out of the air so I was about 20 feet in the air when Angel came over.

"Liliana, how did you get up there?" she asked sweetly.

I froze. I hadn't wanted to be found out yet until I could be sure that it would be useful. But, I couldn't lie so here goes nothing. I quickly ran down so I was back on the ground with her and wouldn't have to shout. "Well, you see. I discovered that I have this new power and it allows me to shape air. I suppose it has something to do with my ability to always know the truth." I hadn't realized I was going to say that, but that was a good thing to know. "So I've been experimenting with it. You saw me making stairs out of it."

She nodded at me with big eyes. "Could you make wings out of it?"

I was startled. I hadn't even thought of that. But if I could, then I wouldn't have to be carried by Fang anymore, not that I didn't enjoy that, but then I would be less of a burden. I could do more to help out then because I could travel at the same speed as the others. I had just thought that I could use that as a possible weapon. I spoke slowly, just in case I got stopped. "Yes, I could try that." It worked! It was possible! "But I could I touch your wings so then I can try to shape them better?" I really hoped that wouldn't be too horrible to ask, but I could always hope.

"Ok." She turned away from me and slowly spread out her small wings. I reached out hesitantly as I felt the softness of the feathers. It was like touching the wings of a bird and that told me all that I needed.

"One last thing Angel." She turned to look at me. "Could you keep this as our secret for now? I'm not sure I want everyone to know about it until I can actually make the wings."

She nodded. "Ok." Then she grabbed my hand and started pulling me back towards the house. "Come on, it's lunch time."

**So, not the most exciting chapter, but leading up to a more exciting one. Please review!**

**Flyer**


	11. Erasers

**Chapter 11-Fang POV**

Max has decided we should move on now. We have been here for a few weeks and Max doesn't like to stay in one place for too long when we are being hunted. Gazzy and Iggy are really excited because now they get to think about combat bombs again, because Max wouldn't let them make any while we were trying to be peaceful and fit in. Now that we aren't trying to be even moderately normal, Max has allowed them to discuss plans, but they have to run them by her before they make them. She thinks it will control the bomb making a bit. I doubt it.

Nudge and Angel are almost constantly with Lily, telling her stories about when we were in the School, and when we were being hunted, and when we destroyed Itex, and all about Max's Voice. Everything they can think of that they think might be interesting. She looks at them so intently, as if every word is of vital importance. I really admire her for that, because anyone else would probably be driven insane by all of that, but she makes them feel really special, and never lets on that she might be annoyed. Max has constantly been trying to plan for an attack in case one happens and what we might do in specific situations, but she keeps running into the wall of what to do with Lily. She doesn't let anyone else know, but I can tell she is worried about it. And me? I've been content to simply watch everything that has been going on. It gives me a chance to relax and find out more about Lily. Periodically, she would disappear, but Angel would always reassure us that she was fine, with this little secret smile on her face. No matter what anyone says, she never tells us exactly what she is doing when she is gone and Angel refuses to say.

Anyway, now Max has decided it is time to leave. We quickly gathered our few belongings and flew off in the general direction of the Martinez place. I knew Max would try to go to her mom first. She felt that Dr. Martinez could always help us with problems. None of the rest of us were going to argue. We liked the food there way too much. I gathered Lily in my arms and we all took off. It was nice to be able to fly again for a decent period of time. I always felt more whole in the air, as if the part of me that was missing, had come back. We had been flying peacefully for about two hours (even Nudge and Angel had run out of things to say; a miracle, I know). But, of course, peace can't last with us. Not when we are on the run.

I saw the Erasers begin to fly towards us and I allowed myself a small smile. I had missed kicking these guys buts. One small note. Two years ago Itex had created the Flyboys and destroyed all the Erasers. But, the Flyboys began to fail and self-destruct much sooner than the Erasers had, so they had gone back to those. Short work in two years, but there were efficient fighting troops again.

I tensed myself to prepare for a battle, when I felt Lily's hand on my arm. Damn. I had forgotten about her for that brief moment. I saw Max look at me, and then Lily in panic. I knew what she was thinking. We were about a thousand feet up in the air and I wouldn't be able to get Lily to the ground and back fast enough to join the fight most likely. But they needed me, for I had been the only one to take extra fighting lessons just in case something like this happened. We'd all grown way too relaxed without Itex as a threat. I looked at Lily again and I saw something unreadable in her eyes.

"Drop me," she whispered.

My eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "No, I'm not going to kill you now by letting you go. The others will be fine without me, I can get you out of the way, and everything will be ok."

She just smiled. She could tell that I was lying. "I'll be fine. Let me go." And for years afterward, I could never quite figure out why, but I let her go.

**Ooh, he let her drop right when the Erasers are attacking. What will happen to her? Anyway, please review and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Flyer**


	12. First Fight

**Chapter 12-Fang POV**

Time seemed to slow in that moment. I watched her smile as she slipped from my arms. I was stunned and I could see everyone else in the Flock turn to look at me in that one second. Identical looks of astonishment and horror were on their faces except for Angel's. Then my common sense kicked in and I turned to rush after her, hoping I would make it. But after falling a few feet, she suddenly stopped. She stood up, smiled and shouted, "Get ready to fight!"

I suddenly checked my descent. She was fine? But she was just standing in mid air, how could she possibly be…? I ran out of time to worry about anything else because the Erasers were on us now.

I turned swiftly and gave a solid kick to the head of the Eraser right behind me. I fell into an easy rhythm due to all of the extra lessons I had taken in the past two years. Solid punch to the right, swift kick to the left, duck down to avoid the blow, slam into another from below. I felt the satisfactory crack of bone with each hit, and many Erasers began to fall towards the ground. The others (except for Max) were having a few more issues. It _had_ been two years since they had last fought, but they were beginning to get their stride back. I allowed myself a small smile of pride. Then I remembered Lily. She couldn't fight them, what if she was hurt or captured? I turned and saw her below me and I couldn't suppress a second smile.

Somehow, she was running on the air and any Eraser that tried to come after her got hit with something. I didn't know what she was doing, but whatever it was, it was working. She looked gorgeous with her hair streaming out in the wind as she ran down her invisible path. She would turn occasionally and make some kind of throwing movement with her hand and then the Eraser would get hit and fall behind. I could see that she looked a little scared, but elated at the same time. I turned back to the fight, before I got hit. It wouldn't be right to have her save _me._

**Liliana POV**

I felt a quick rush of air as Fang let go of me. I quickly created a soft platform below me so I wouldn't injure myself when I fell. I saw Fang gather himself to fly after me and I felt a quick rush of pleasure. I know it was just that he didn't want me to die, but it still made me feel a little special that he would try to rescue me, like a princess of old. Except I was not going to be a damsel in distress.

I firmed my cushion and stood up, smiling at Fang to try and turn aside his concern. "Get ready to fight!" This was going to be exhausting mentally. But I wasn't going to be rescued this time. Time to make up for my parents, at least a little. I wasn't bent on revenge, but this would be a little payback. And it would be all for me.

I could tell that Fang was confused about what I could do. But I didn't have any time to explain as the Erasers were upon us.

I had to try a couple different tactics. First, I tried to build a solid box around me as protection while throwing balls of air at them. But when they crashed into my wall, I could feel it shift, and I took a bit of the pressure in my mind. I could tell that wouldn't hold for long, so I did the next best thing-I ran.

I could feel the wind stream through my hair as I ran from the Erasers. Every now and then I would turn just to make sure that my aim was accurate when I threw something at the Eraser. I could sense where they were with my ability, but because I could feel myself beginning to get tired I wanted to be sure. Mistakes could be fatal. But it was also incredibly satisfying to see the Eraser get hit and fall the hundreds of feet to the ground.

It went on like that for a little while, and then I made a mistake. I had turn around and was so focused on hitting my mark, that I got caught. I felt a hairy claw grab my arm and yank me around. I tried to grab some air but the Eraser hit me across the head and I was stunned. Whatever I was going to do fell apart. It was a good thing that the Eraser was holding me, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from falling at the collapse of my bridge. I started collecting myself and began building a steel bat. Or at least that was my image. I was still struggling against him though and I was about to try and break his grip with it, when something shot into the Eraser and made it release its grip. I let go of my bat and made a mattress instead so I wouldn't get injured in my fall. Once I hit it, I made it firmer and looked at my rescuer.

It was Fang. He spun in the air and gave the Eraser a bone crunching kick to his head, and the Eraser stopped trying to attack. He looked at me and gave me a brief smile before dashing off to fight another Eraser. I turned around and threw a ball with the weight of a shot put at the Eraser behind me before scanning the sky again. I refused to look at the ground. The surviving Erasers were quickly dispatched and I heaved a sigh of relief. That is, until I saw Iggy holding the bleeding body of Nudge.

**I am so sorry that I hadn't updated in so long. I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter, and I know it isn't my best so I apologize for that as well. But then we had spring break and I was gone all week on a band trip to Hawaii. The following week was recovery week, and this week was homework catch up week since I had a couple projects. This is the first moment I've actually had time. I'll try to update faster from now on, but please review. I have a couple ideas of where to go with the story now (Hawaii is a great place for ideas) but I would love feedback. Now I'll stop blathering on at you. **

**Flyer**


	13. A Raindrenched Kiss

**Chapter 13-Liliana POV**

Oh my God. Nudge was hurt. I ran toward Iggy, nearly stumbling from exhaustion. When I got closer, I saw that her stomach was sliced to ribbons and bleeding freely. Iggy gave me a panicked look (even though he couldn't actually see) and I took the lead. "She needs to go to a hospital. There is a city nearby, we need to get her there as quickly as possible." Iggy nodded and started flying away from me as quickly as possible. I tried to follow, but then I felt myself faint and my walkway evaporated. I hoped someone would catch me, preferably Fang, and then I blacked out.

When I came around, I was lying on a couch. I shook my head, but my head felt like it would explode any second so I just wrapped my hands around it and curled up tighter on the couch.

"Are you all right?" The words were meant to be soft I think but they bounced around in my head and I curled up tighter. To my dismay, I whimpered a little.

A warm mug was shoved into my hands and I wrapped my hands around it without thinking. I took a sip and recognized the taste of chamomile tea with honey. I drained the mug quickly and felt my headache begin to fade. After a few more moments, I sat up and opened my eyes to see who was my savior. Fang was crouching in front of me. "Iggy said that it might help."

I smiled. "Thank you. It helped a lot." I finally got to look at my surroundings. The smell of antiseptic more than anything else told me that we were in a hospital. Then I remembered everything that had happened. "Wait, is Nudge all right? What happened?"

"You fainted and whatever you were standing on collapsed so I caught you before you could fall." Ha, he _was _the one to catch me. Wait, that is a completely inappropriate thought for right now. I started paying attention to what he was saying again. "We got here and they took Nudge into the Emergency Room. They are still operating on her so we don't know how she is yet."

'_We don't know how she is yet.' _The words echoed in the same way his earlier words had. Nudge was hurt, possibly dying and it was all my fault. I suddenly couldn't stay inside anymore. Luckily it was raining outside again, so I opened myself to the weather and let my tears mingle with the raindrops. I couldn't let Nudge die, and yet there was nothing I could do to stop it. I just wasn't strong enough. Maybe if I hadn't fainted, I could have used the air as a makeshift bandage. Or….I don't know. Done something. Something to lessen the awful guilt inside that it was all my fault. I felt someone come outside. It was Fang, Of course. I pulled back inside myself reluctantly and turned around to face him.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Funny how he kept coming to find my in the rain.

I turned away. I couldn't lie. But there was no way to tell the truth. But he seemed to know what I was thinking anyway as fresh tears fell down my cheeks. He pulled me into his arms and cradled me. I started sobbing and there seemed to be nothing to do to stop it.

"Shhhh. It's ok. I know that Nudge will be fine. She is strong and you kept your head. I know she'll be fine." I could hear the worry in his voice.

_I hope she'll be fine._

"But it's partially my fault. If I hadn't been with you guys, you wouldn't have been attacked and Nudge wouldn't be hurt."

"No, she wouldn't be. But then you would be hurt or dead. Nudge is in good hands and has a good chance of making it. If we hadn't taken you with us there is almost no chance that you would have ever gotten any help if they had let you live."

I kept waiting for the voice but it never came. I hated it when I wanted someone to be lying so that I had something to argue with them about. "Well, now that I am away from my town I should just go. Then your family would be in peace and you wouldn't have to deal with me or the problems I cause anymore."

I was about to pull away from Fang's warm arms when he spoke again. He sounded really worried. "No, please don't go. You're….You're sensible and you can think quickly. You're really kind and Nudge and Angel both love to be with you. You listen to them more than any of us have for awhile. You know more science than any of us and I know that Iggy and Gazzy would love to learn about that so they can make better bombs. Max just needs time to adjust to being a leader again, but these past few weeks have made her more alive than these past two years."

Again, I waited for the voice and it didn't come. I didn't want to leave them, but I kept feeling like I should. "You can probably find someone else that can do all of that without putting you all in danger."

"Yes, but no one like you." I saw a slight struggle in his eyes, as if he was deciding whether he should tell me some bit of information or not. I realized with a start that this was a lot of emotion I was seeing from him. Even around the others who he has known for almost all of his life he barely shows any emotion. Finally, he spoke again. "Lily, I think I might be falling in love with you."

I stared at him in shock. It barely registered that the voice had been quiet. Strong, silent, gorgeous Fang was in love with me. The oddball girl who was more likely to get them in trouble because I couldn't lie, and one of the strongest, most evil companies in the world had decided that I needed to die. I couldn't believe.

He gave me a wry half-smile. "Not exactly the response I was expecting, but I suppose it is better than you running away from me."

I couldn't think of any words to say, so I did the next best thing. I kissed him. And that was sure a kiss. Strong and sweet, calm and stormy, a million sensations seemed to assault my senses in that one kiss. It was perfect. He pulled away much too soon for my liking, but I had a feeling that if I'd had my way, we wouldn't have stopped.

"So, I guess that means that you care as well?" I think he wanted it to sound like a statement, but it came out more as a question.

I nodded quickly. "Of course."

He flashed me a brilliant smile that nearly knocked me over. His half-smiles were brilliant enough to light a room, a full smile nearly blinded me. I almost stumbled as he pulled me in out of the rain. "Now that we know you aren't leaving, we should check on Nudge. Her surgery should be almost done." That sobered me quickly enough.

**So I hoped you liked that chapter. Not my best, but a good chapter all the same I think. Please, please, please review this time. Thank goodness for magicwingedgirl, my sole reviewer for my last chapter. You are the best. Even if you think the chapter is really bad, tell me so I can make it better. That is the whole point of allowing reviews right?**

**Flyer**


	14. Seeing Nudge

**Chapter 14-Liliana's POV**

We were about to walk in when I had another thought. "Fang, what will the Flock say about this?" I didn't want to hurt any of them.

"The Flock has known for a while. Angel read my thoughts and was not long in letting the Flock know. Iggy is constantly falling in and out of love, whereas I hadn't dated anyone since Max, so Angel was excited. Actually, there were bets going on to see how long it would take me to ask you. Since it took several years with Max, I'm not surprised. But I believe Nudge just won a large sum of money. Something to look forward to telling her when she wakes up." Fang pulled me over to where the Flock was sitting as I thought about this new information.

The silence stretched on. Each of the Flock members spared a glance for our intertwined hands, but they were so worried that none of them commented. The fear began to press down on me again. If someone would ask a question, this would be better! Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know for myself.

"She's going to make it through. She's strong and we got her here quickly. We'll be able to see her soon." All of them, including Fang, stared at me, but I could have cared less. Nudge wasn't going to die because of me. That was all that mattered.

The silence continued, but it didn't hurt so much anymore. In fact, it felt like no time at all, when a doctor came out and told us that Nudge had pulled through and was resting a bit. She was all right. She would even fly again soon. Suddenly, everyone in the Flock was hugging each other in relief, and I found myself pulled into it.

Max pulled back after a second. "Nudge will need time to heal and we can't fly far with her. Fang go with Gazzy, and Iggy go with Angel to look for an abandoned house or a very cheap apartment we could stay in for a while. Liliana, I want you to stay here. The moment one of you finds a house, make the arrangements and come straight back here. If both of you find a house, we can take a look and choose one. You know what we need. Go." The four nodded their heads and quickly flew out into the town.

"Why did you want me to stay here?" I asked Max quietly.

She sighed. "Nudge trusts you. She's gotten surprisingly close to you in the time we've known you. Also, you are still weak after your little stunt in the air and we need to find a place to stay as soon as possible. It was the easiest thing to do."

I blushed a little at the mention of my new talent. She caught the flush and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you're going to need to tell us about what that was and why you didn't tell us about it sooner. But that can wait until we are _all_ here."

We settled down to wait a bit longer until they told us we could go seen Nudge. She had recovered enough to take a very short visit. The doctor also told us that she would have to be in the hospital for another two weeks at least so they could monitor her healing. Max gave a snort at that, but I didn't ask for more details. I would probably find out soon enough.

Nudge's room was stark white and completely boring and sterile. Max gave a little shudder but she went confidently over to Nudge. "Hey, girl, how're you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. The hospital people fixed up my stomach and it hurts some still, but they said it should get better really soon, and that I would probably be out of here in two weeks, but I know it will really only be a few days cause we heal super fast and so I started to laugh, but that hurt to so I stopped. Where are the others? Hi Liliana! Are you ok? What was that crazy thing you did in the air where you were just walking around? It was really cool! Could-"

Max interrupted her smoothly, "The others went off to find a place to stay for a little while, until we are positive you can fly again. You just make sure to rest up so then you can get out of here in record time. Ok?" Nudge nodded.

We were about to leave when I remembered what Fang had said. "Nudge? Fang told me that you just won a fair bit of money. You might want to look into what stores you can spend it on." We left just as we heard her squeal of excitement, and I knew that she would be busy for a while looking up the stores in the area, and what things were there, how much money she had to spend, what could be carried easily, and all the other important details that went along with shopping on the run. Max and I couldn't help but laugh.

**I apologize for not updating in so long. Between school issues, dead computer, writer's block, and trying to transfer files to the new computer it has take me ages to get this chapter down. And then, it all wanted to be typed at once, so I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Flyer**


	15. Getting There

**Chapter 15-Liliana POV**

Fang and Gazzy found the perfect place to stay. It was a disused mansion on the other side of town. It was set back from the road so that we could pass in an out easily without being watched and had plenty of rooms. The paint was peeling, and there was a thin layer of dust of everything, but none of us cared. We immediately set about picking rooms and organizing chores. None of us really wanted the dust to be there when Nudge came.

The next three days passed quickly as we cleaned the house, and stocked up on food. Finally, Nudge was brought home. Iggy had cooked a feast in honor of her recovery and we all set into it happily. Nudge barely stopped talking, but since none of us had seen her for very long since the accident, we didn't stop her. After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room to talk.

"Ok, Liliana, I think now is the time to tell us about your new trick. I think we've all waited patiently enough." Max said pointedly.

Everyone turned to look at me. I felt a little nervous, but I saw Fang's smile so I took a breath and started to explain. "You all remember that when I lost my parents, I ran outside to be alone in the rain. I tried to let myself go and I started to feel like part of the rain…"

I went through the whole story, of all the different things I had learned that I could do so far, of my experiments, and Angel's discovery. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I wanted to wait until I was sure that it would be useful."

There was silence when I finished, and I waited to hear what they would all say. Finally, Max nodded. "I guess I can understand that. Next time, tell us right away though. It will save us all a scare." I nodded. I could agree with that easily.

Nudge healed quickly and we spent the next few days shopping and relaxing. I never knew that two girls on the run could know so much about clothes! Angel and Nudge were debating color and weave and make in ways not even the obsessed at my old school did. I probably learned more from them in those few days then I did from all of the years spent with Jeanie who had wanted to be a fashion major.

In the midst of all this, Fang and I were still able to get alone time. We went out to the movies, and once he even organized a picnic in the forest nearby. It was beautiful. I felt so relaxed around him, like he was everything I could ever want.

The end of this period of relaxation came much too soon. Since we were so close to the place where we had been attacked, Max wanted to move on as soon as possible. We gathered up all of our new possessions and flew off to see what we could find. Even as we joked and relaxed, I could feel danger brewing in the air. It wouldn't be long before we saw more Erasers. I could tell. I refused to say my suspicions aloud though, because then I would know for sure whether or not that was true and I had enjoyed our period of rest too much for that. Fighting would come soon enough for all of us. And for me much too soon.

As we flew I experimented with wielding multiple air weapons at once. I also worked on trying to perfect my aim without having to make the throwing motion, or even look at what I was throwing at. I actually got pretty good, and Angel and Nudge were always there to catch the birds I tossed my soft balls at. I was careful not to hurt any of them, but I wanted to be sure.

I also experimented with making the wings when we were on the ground. I couldn't quite get the shape right, and it was more tiring to try and support myself with working wings then it was to support myself on the stairs, but I think I was probably getting a little better. I know that I was lasting longer now.

Soon, we arrived at the house of Dr. Martinez. I knew a little about her from Nudge and Angel, and I was really curious to meet her and Ella. It promised to be interesting.

**I'm sorry that it has been so long since I updated. This chapter isn't very good either, but I needed it to go somewhere so I coulod get onto other stuff. Life is really troublesome when you are trying to update, but please review anyway!!!!**

**~Flyer**


	16. Stories and Cookies

**Chapter 16-Fang POV**

We landed quickly and Max ran to knock on the door. Before she got there, Ella came outside and was running toward us. "Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel!!!! I can't believe you guys are here!!!! Mom will be so excited!!" She ran straight into Max and was giving her a huge hug before the rest of us could react. I saw Lily looking a little uncomfortable, so I smiled to try and let her relax.

I slowly pulled her toward where the others had all gathered. Ella had finally gotten to hug everyone else and was coming round to me when she saw Lily. "Who's this?"

I saw everyone turn to look at me, so I assumed that I was supposed to introduce her. "This is Lily. She's another experiment, but a different one then the type that we were."

Ella simply nodded and gave me a hug, and then turned and gave Lily a hug as well. "Welcome to the family."

She led us all inside where Dr. Martinez was waiting. I could smell chocolate chip cookies and I couldn't help but smile a little. She always had fresh cookies baking whenever we were here. Dr. Martinez also gave us all hugs before leading us to the kitchen and settling us down with cookies and milk. Then she had us relate all that we had done since she'd seen us last. We tried to come back every couple of months because we all loved being here, but feeding us all was always a problem so we never tried to burden her for too long.

Soon enough, we were all talking about the various things that had happened. The stink bomb Gazzy and Iggy set off in Prada was probably the funniest, but many of our other adventures got laughs too. When the conversation slowed down, Dr. Martinez finally asked, "Liliana, what is your story?"

**Liliana POV**

I had enjoyed hearing all of the stories of the things the Flock had done over the past few months, but now I was expected to tell my story. And it wasn't nearly so light-hearted. I took a moment and I finally related as much as I knew of my story. When I finished, Dr. Martinez had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I think I remember your parents, and I'm sorry that you lost them. They were good people, and they really felt that the work they were doing would help others. I remember the scandal that occurred when they asked to take you home, even though you were a supposed failure. It seems there is more to you then could ever be imagined."

There was no lie to her statement, so that made me feel a little better. It was quiet for a few seconds before Dr. Martinez said, "Well, since it is almost Christmas, I insist you stay with me at least that long."

Max turned toward her quickly. "What day is it?"

"December 15th."

We all stared in shock. None of us had realized that it was so late in the year. I guess we'd all lost track of the time again. Finally, Max was able to reply, "Of course we'll stay for Christmas. We wouldn't miss it."

A little later, we were all getting settled in our various rooms. I was sharing a room with Max. One question wouldn't leave me alone. I had been thinking this for awhile, but hearing that it was nearly Christmas time brought it all home again. The attack, the loss of my parents, all of the battles since then, the moving, everything. I needed to ask. "Max, are you sorry for letting me come with you?"

She turned to look at me and she seemed surprised. "No, I'm not sorry. There are certain bits that I wish hadn't happened, but we had those moments even before we took you in. You needed a place. We just happened to give it to you. Besides, I've seen how Fang lights up whenever you are nearby. I'm glad he's found you. Maybe someday I'll find the same." She finished getting into her bed and she turned out the light. I crawled into my bed, but I couldn't get to sleep for a long time.

**I apologize for not updating in so long, and then giving you such a short chapter. This is a transitional chapter, and I actually have free time now, so I'll be able to update more often. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Flyer**


End file.
